A carrying arrangement of the above kind is disclosed in German patent publication DE 195 26 632 A1. Two carrier arm legs are arranged between two end head pieces in the form of an articulated parallelogram. The carrier arm legs are pivotably connected to the head pieces. A counter-force device is provided to compensate for the mass of an apparatus carried by the carrying arrangement. The counter-force device ensures that the elevation of the apparatus can be freely adjusted with the articulated parallelogram. The carrier arm can be blocked in a predetermined position with a fixing device in order to disable the action of the counter-force device.
Carrier arms of this kind are, for example, utilized in medical treatment rooms for accommodating monitoring apparatus. The monitoring apparatus can be positioned in a simple manner at eye elevation of the user via the freely pivotable articulated parallelogram.
With the known carrying arrangement, it is a disadvantage that the articulated parallelogram moves rapidly upwardly when the apparatus being carried is removed from the head piece. One could fix the carrying arrangement in a predetermined position with the fixing device; however, as a rule, a work tool or an additional latching lever is required. For the practical manipulation, this is inconvenient because monitoring apparatus must be rapidly exchanged in the area of medicine when required.